


天真罗曼史

by sixfuji



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 月骆星陈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfuji/pseuds/sixfuji
Summary: 富二代摄影师X宅男设计师ABO设定
Relationships: Chen Zheyuan/Luo Mingjie, 陈哲远/骆明劼
Kudos: 5





	1. 01

01

陈哲远回到公司的时候走廊很安静。

今天公司难得团建，大部分人都出去了，除了他这个刚出外景回来的大“忙”人。打引号是反讽，因为在除了他以外的几乎所有人看来，陈哲远怎么看怎么“闲”。

太子爷、二世祖、钻石小鲜肉。这是他在公司里通用流通的称呼。所有人都知道他是总公司大老板的独生子，是下放到这个小小的广告公司来体验平民生活的，宁愿得罪高管也不能伤到他一根头发丝儿。

不过陈哲远其实倒是意外的受欢迎。他不像大众认知中的富二代那么盛气凌人蛮不讲理，事实上他脾气还算不错，工作也难得的认真。当然最大的优点还是出手大方兼长得帅气，让他在公司单身人士中很是抢手。最最关键的是，他还是个Alpha，补充，目前还没有固定伴侣的那种。

陈哲远走到器材室门口，本来是准备把一些用到的摄影器材整理放好的。谁知道刚走到门边，他就听到门里传来一声压抑过的呻吟。他的手停在半空。

虽说他一向不喜打扰别人的好事，但这个时间地点未免也太over了点。陈哲远乍舌。

这时候又响起了一声更为清晰的。这次陈哲远觉察出了一丝不对劲。这声音里比起情欲，包含更多的倒像是……痛苦？陈哲远思虑再三，还是伸手轻轻敲了敲门。

里面的动静戛然而止。

“有人在里面吗？”陈哲远一边敲一边问道：“hello？”

里面还是一片沉寂。他几乎要以为刚才是因为今天快门按太多产生了幻听。他摇了摇头，拿出万能卡准备刷卡进去。这时候门里传来一声像是什么东西打翻在地的声音。陈哲远马上飞快打开门。

扑面而来的是一股香浓的可可味。陈哲远一开始以为是谁打翻了茶水间的可可粉，但当他看清房间里的情景的时候，他才发现自己好像想错了什么。

房间里只有一个人，蜷缩在地板上痛苦的低声呻吟。旁边是一个滚落的笔筒和四散在地的各色铅笔，看来刚才打翻的东西就是这个。不知道为什么，陈哲远下意识的关上门。然后他发现那股可可味似乎比刚才又浓了那么一点。

“嗯………哈………”躺在地上的那个人听到声音，朝陈哲远看过来。是个戴着眼镜的年轻男子，陈哲远发现他满脸不正常的潮红，额角都是豆大的汗珠，顺着脸颊一滴滴的滴在地板上。

“你是那个……骆……骆什么来着？”陈哲远瞄到被甩到一边地上的员工卡，这才想起他的名字：“哦，骆明劼。”

骆明劼睁着迷茫的眼睛，似乎在辨认他是谁。可是他眼里朦朦胧胧的都是泪水，根本看不清眼前的人。

陈哲远跟骆明劼只有几面之缘，因为摄影师和设计师隶属两个部门，彼此间也不用直接联系沟通。公司聚会或者年会也几乎没见过骆明劼参加— —当然也可能是他太不起眼了没有引起过自己的注意。总之他们唯一打过几次照面还是在公司门口，每次他跟前台小妹聊天的时候都能看见骆明劼慢悠悠的走出来拿外卖的奶茶。

他有些意外的同时也有些奇怪，犹豫了一下，还是走上前：“你怎么了？需要我帮你叫救护车吗？”说着朝他伸出手。

“不要碰我！”出乎意料的，手被打开了。好意被无视让陈哲远微妙的不爽。但对方打完又好像受到了惊吓似的，带着哭腔小声道歉：“对……对不起，我没事的，你不要管我。”

你看起来可不像没事的样子啊。陈哲远心想。但也觉得自己的确有点多管闲事。别人自己都说没事了就是不需要帮助的意思，他也没必要浪费自己的时间。

这么想着陈哲远绕过他把自己的器材先放到柜子里，关上柜门的时候他用眼角的余光瞄到骆明劼在地上扭着扭着，眼看快要滚到那堆铅笔上……

“喂！”陈哲远眼疾手快的跑过去拉住他，把铅笔和笔筒尽量扔到远一点的地方。想了想，又帮他把眼镜摘了，怕他被自己的眼镜柄给伤到。

“对不起……”

陈哲远不明白骆明劼为什么又要道歉。也可能只是一种本能的条件反射。

“我还是帮你叫救护车吧。”陈哲远打定主意拿出手机。然后他就发现在这个密闭的房间里信号竟然一格也没有。难怪骆明劼没办法自己打电话求救。

陈哲远想要推开门到走廊去打电话，谁知道手刚接触到电子门，就听到非常不妙的咯哒一声，然后任他怎么用力怎么拉门都打不开了。他只能拿起旁边的内线电话拨打了紧急联络号码：““喂？怎么回事？为什么门打不开了！”

“咦？怎么还有人啊……陈先生？”保安语气很是惊讶：“你们不是都出去了么。所以上面让我挑这个时候更新门禁系统。门口都贴了公告了呀。”

陈哲远眼角抽搐了一下。他好像是记得进门的时候门口有贴了张纸，但根本没留意内容就走过去了。

“那现在怎么办，你那边能给我开门吗？”

“系统更新的话是不能中断的。”电话那头的声音很为难：“要不……您等一会它更新完毕？一个小时就行，没关系吧？”

我是没关系……陈哲远看了眼躺在地上微微颤抖的骆明劼，就是不知道他有没有关系了。

但此刻除了等待也没有更好的办法。他只能挂上电话，然后走到骆明劼旁边：“还需要一个小时，你忍耐一下吧。”

陈哲远不确定骆明劼有没有听见，因为他只自顾自的用大腿摩擦着器材室的地板，发出断断续续的痛苦呻吟。这时候他瞄到了骆明劼后颈的腺体，突然灵光一闪，什么都明白了。

空气中越来越浓郁的可可味根本不是什么可可粉，是骆明劼信息素的味道。骆明劼是个Omega，毫无疑问的。

他一直以为像骆明劼这样一天不喝奶茶会死星人的信息素的味道就是奶茶味呢。实在太甜了，香甜到腻人，但腻的很好闻。所以他忍不住又吸了一口空气中的甜味。陈哲远是对信息素非常不敏的体质，几乎没有被谁的信息素引诱过，他只是单纯的喜欢这个味道而已。

“所以你是……发情了吗？”陈哲远小心地问：“你的抑制剂在哪里？”

骆明劼摇摇头，艰难的说：“没有了……用…用光了……”

虽然很难以启齿，他在发情期时候性欲强的可怕。医生给他开了最强效的抑制剂，但每次几乎还是要靠模拟性玩具来收尾。结果今天发情期来公司加班的时候，才发现抑制剂竟然用完了。

知道自己发情期会变成什么样，马上离开公司赶去医院也来不及了，骆明劼只能逃到没有人的器材室里，希望在这个密闭空间里能勉强渡过发情期最痛苦的那段时间。

他实在没想到这个时候会有人闯进来。

不要……不要看我……

被同事撞见自己这幅悲惨的样子让骆明劼恨不得地上有个缝能让他钻进去，躲在里面再也不出来。

“嗯……”骆明劼的喘息逐渐无法压抑了。他于是死命咬住下嘴唇，牙齿下沁出了血珠。

陈哲远见状忙把手指插进他嘴唇里，强制的让他不再自残。

“要死啊你，你想把自己嘴巴咬个洞吗。反正这里隔音效果好，你叫出来也没关系。”

骆明劼含着他的手指，狼狈的要命。陈哲远感受到他口腔内不同寻常的高温，可他又不能抽出手，想了想他扯下领带，然后塞到骆明劼嘴里让他咬着，再在他后脑打了个结，这样起码他不会再咬自己的嘴唇了。

“呜呜……”骆明劼仰着脖子，来不及咽下的唾液流过喉结，再顺着线条优美的颈部滑落下来。

这里实在太热了。发情期的Omega单单是抑制生理上的性欲就已经十分艰难，更何况他还要分神去顾忌一旁的陈哲远。

陈哲远在一旁则感到新奇。原来Omega发情时是这样的。虽然在学校的时候也学过相关的生理知识，但亲眼见到还是和书本描述的那么不同。他想了想还是放出了一点信息素来安抚他，虽然好像饮鸠止渴一般。陈哲远的信息素是清冽的冷泉，又带了点薄荷的凉。某些时候他挺庆幸不是什么乱七八糟的味道。他的信息素冲淡了一些可可的甜腻感，也让快要失控的骆明劼渐渐平静下来。

“没事的没事的。”陈哲远安慰似的抚了抚他的背，谁知道这一下抚摸让骆明劼反应剧烈，本来还是弓着背侧躺在地上，差点像虾子一样从地上弹跳起来。

陈哲远吓了一大跳。而骆明劼也终于将湿透了大半的领带从嘴里吐了出来。

只见他整个人像被人刚从温水里捞起来，汗黏黏湿漉漉的，脸上泪眼朦胧的都是水汽，发出小猫叫春一样沙哑又撩人的声音：“救救我。”也不知是在向谁求救。

陈哲远愣住了，他是真没遇到过这种情况。在他的稀薄记忆里，骆明劼是个标准的草食系。每次见到他都是带着厚重的眼镜，一副淡淡的疏离的表情。如今在他面前被情欲折磨着的骆明劼和记忆中相比是那么陌生，好像又有那么点诱人。

他也是第一次发现，脱了眼镜的骆明劼长得意外的端正和漂亮，他的皮肤很白，睫毛长长的覆盖在小鹿眼上，鼻梁高挺，唇角微扬像只小猫咪。

那股可可味越来越暧昧的缭绕在他周围，挑衅着他的神经。理智像放在蜡烛上炙烤的绳子，将断未断的，还有那么一丝微薄的联系，勉强维持着正义凛然的缘由。

“好吧。我来救你。”他叹了口气，伸出手把骆明劼从地上打横抱了起来。

甫一接触，骆明劼的手臂就迫不及待的缠上他的脖子，仰着头献上了一个吻。大约是没有什么经验，他青涩激进又毫无章法，滚烫的小舌在陈哲远的嘴里毫不缠绵的横冲直撞，牙齿还差点撞上他的嘴唇。

“你，慢一点……”

陈哲远好不容易才往后仰头逃开他的唇，交换了太多唾液来不及咽下而从骆明劼的嘴角溢出来，在两人的唇边连出一条暧昧的银丝。他知道这严格来说并不算接吻，只是例行的交换体液而已。

因为怕信息素的味道从门缝溢到走廊里，陈哲远把他抱到了隔壁小的储物间，房间里没有可以躺下的床或沙发，他只能又从架子上抽出一张拍摄道具用的白色毛绒毯子铺在地上，再把他放上去，幸好毯子足够大，大到可以容纳平躺着的一个人。

骆明劼仰躺在毯子上，双腿不自觉的微微曲起，这个姿势让陈哲远能够明显看到骆明劼的黑色裤子中间已经湿了一大片，他伸手摸了摸，发现还不断有淫液溢出来。摸的时候虽然隔着裤子，骆明劼还是敏感的抖了一下。他稍微清醒了一点，觉得有点羞耻的想要合拢双腿，但还是被陈哲远轻易的往两边拉开。

陈哲远觉得有裤子还是太碍事了点，于是当机立断的帮他剥下了外裤和早已湿得不像样子的内裤。娇嫩的花穴接触到空气的时候抖了抖，又漏出更多的淫液来。可以看到有根黑色的线露在外面，而里面发出嗡嗡的马达震动的声音。他好奇往外拉了拉那根线，接着就有一个黑色的还在震动着的物体露出了一点圆圆的头，他放开手，花穴又迫不及待的将那个黑色的东西吞吃了进去。

“啊……不要……”因为他的动作，骆明劼颤抖的更厉害了。

“这是什么？”陈哲远再次拉住了那根线，这次是一鼓作气拉了出来。线的另一头连着一个沾满了透明淫液的黑色椭圆形物体，暴露在空气中的时候还在敬业的震动着。

“治疗的道……道具。”骆明劼羞耻的别过脸，耳朵根红到滴血。

“你就带着这个东西上班？”

“没办法啊，发情期的时候……”骆明劼轻声的说。

想象了一下平时看起来清心寡欲的小宅男不起眼的衣服里藏着这么淫荡的东西，陈哲远就趣味盎然。

他把还在嗡嗡作响的跳蛋扔到一边，食指试探性的抵在穴口。原本正空虚微张的花穴迫不及待的吸住了他的指尖，溢出湿滑的花蜜。可能是察觉到了自己现在完全是欲求不满的样子，骆明劼羞红了脸抓住了他徘徊不前的手，想要把它拉开。

陈哲远注意到他的举动，轻笑了一声，索性抓着他的修长的手指强迫他自己插了进去。因为淫液的润滑两只手指很容易就进入了，甚至带出“扑哧”的一声。

“啊……”被自己的手指侵犯的感觉让骆明劼惊叫出声。

“来，动一下，扩张开来。对。”陈哲远一边耐心的教他，一边帮他脱掉了身上的T恤。这样除了脚上的袜子他完全不着片缕，彻底的赤裸在空气中。虽然中央空调打得很温暖，但因为发情期体温升高而变得滚烫的身体刚一接触到低温空气还是抖了抖，不自觉的想要往陈哲远那边靠近。

陈哲远把骆明劼的手指从他自己的身体里抽出来，然后让他仰躺在毛毯上。被情欲熏染成粉色的身体在洁白的毛毯上舒展开，像一朵娇艳的花。

跟完全赤裸的骆明劼比起来，陈哲远只脱掉了外套和拉掉了领带。他跪坐在毛毯上，拉开拉链释放了昂扬的性器，然后拉过骆明劼的双腿把他拖过来，对准还在不停吐着花蜜的花穴直截了当的一进到底。

“啊啊啊……”比道具刺激百倍的触感让骆明劼脚趾都舒服的蜷曲了，他的双腿无意识的盘住陈哲远的腰，还不自觉的扭动着索取更多。

陈哲远告诉自己这只是治疗而已。可是为什么只是简单的机械的抽插都能带来巨大的快感。发情期的Omega体内滚烫，感觉软肉包裹的地方好像被他的肏开了一个小口，像贪婪的小嘴一样吸吮着他，想要把他吸引进去。从没有标记过别人的他很快意识到那就是生殖腔。

骆明劼好像也感觉到了，但感觉到也没用。他从头到尾的神经末梢都集中在了那里，整个人化成了一滩水，沉沦在让人麻痹的快感里。他没有理智可言，仿佛变成一个性爱玩偶，只知道任身上这个男人予取予求。

陈哲远一边抱着他撞击一边和他亲吻交换着唾液，当一路湿吻到脖颈的地方，看到了散发着香甜可可味的腺体。陈哲远犹豫了一下，最后还是绕过了它，同时也在小心的避开生殖腔的入口。

因为没有标记，这场性爱异常漫长。骆明劼哭叫着被干射了三次才终于渡过了这次的发情期，等到结束的时候他已经连从地上半撑起身体的力气都没有了。


	2. 02

02

出于某些原因，那天到最后陈哲远都没能把骆明劼送去医院。等到门禁系统更新完毕后他派人去收拾了一地狼藉，把刚度过发情期还在昏迷的骆明劼带回了家，顺便找相熟的私人医生上门给他开了点药。

第二天他起的很晚，等醒来的时候客房已经空无一人。又过了几天他几乎从来不用的工位上平白出现了几件洗的干干净净叠好放好的睡衣，是他当晚给骆明劼换上的，上面还多了一张素色的感谢小卡片。

这件事好像就这么平淡无波的过去了。

陈哲远一开始还有点担心，担心自己好心救人最后还会被缠上。然后发现自己的胆心好像是多余的。他跟骆明劼有时会在走廊遇见，而对方总是淡淡的看过来，点点头算打了招呼，然后拎着奶茶低垂着眼睛从他身边匆匆走过。

擦身而过的瞬间陈哲远恍惚好像还能闻到那股可可味，但他又疑心是自己的错觉。

总体来说，这应该是一个让大家都满意的结局— —如果不是他那天回家的时候在电梯里撞到骆明劼的话。

那天他是比骆明劼先进的电梯。当电梯门快要合上的时候，几根略显苍白的骨节分明的手指伸了进来，阻挡了电梯门关上。

“抱歉。”随着一声熟悉的道歉声，走进电梯的是有些抱着两个大箱子有些狼狈的骆明劼。

陈哲远虽然短暂的惊讶了几秒，但还是不动声色：“你要去几楼？”

骆明劼这才看到电梯里的人，一时间有些茫然的眯了眯眼睛，而后反应过来：

“十四楼，谢谢。”

陈哲远没动。他根本不需要动，因为他去的也是十四楼。他家就住在那里。说起来前几天有遇见搬运工往隔壁空了好久的屋子里搬东西，又在这里看到骆明劼，他霎时有种不妙的预感。

这种预感在他和骆明劼一起走出电梯，而后他看到骆明劼放下箱子去开隔壁的房门的那一刻得到了验证。

“你是故意租我隔壁的屋子吗？”

陈哲远忍了忍，最后还是忍不住过去质问道。走过去的时候还一不小心踢到了骆明劼的箱子，差点把箱子踢翻。他此刻无比后悔那天把骆明劼带回了家，以至于给他机会纠缠上了自己。当看见骆明劼出现在这里的时候他就已经认定他是故意的，一想到这个就莫名烦躁起来，一只手越过骆明劼用力捶了一下门，形成了把他困在自己和门中间的姿势。

“啊？”骆明劼被他吓了一跳，钥匙一个没拿稳掉到了地上，钥匙扣上一个陶瓷的小兔子落在地上，发出清脆的一声。他有些紧张的蹲下来把钥匙捡起来，小心的擦掉上面的灰尘。

陈哲远以为他是心虚，冷笑了一声：“不要告诉我你不知道我住在这里。所以你到底想干嘛？上过一次床就想赖上我了？”

听到最后那句话骆明劼才好像终于反应过来陈哲远的意思，耳根一下子红了，但眼神也并没有躲闪的迎了上去：

“陈……唔，陈先生是吧。首先谢谢您那天救了我，因为某些原因一直没当面跟您道谢，谢谢了。其次，我并没有赖上您的意思，那天走的时候迷迷糊糊的，真的不记得了。我租房子的时候确实不知道您家也在这里。如果让您产生了不愉快，我很抱歉。”

来过一次的地方会没隔几天就忘了吗。说实话陈哲远是不信的，但眼见他说的一派诚恳，陈哲远也不好发作，哼了一声放下手。

骆明劼见他不再靠近，暗地里松了一口气，又不动声色的往边上挪了挪，保持一定的安全距离：“陈先生，我已经签了合同交了一年的房租和两个月的押金，暂时没有办法能力付违约金。我会一边暂住一边找新住所的，你放心。”

对方都这样说了，陈哲远也没有咄咄逼人的理由。他看了骆明劼半响，转身就去开自家房门。反正得到对方会搬走的承诺就够了，他一向厌烦与人纠缠不清。

眼看他就要进屋，骆明劼突然想到什么，在他背后喊：“啊对了，为了避免麻烦，我希望公司的人不知道我们是住在隔壁的邻居。您在公司还是就当作不认识我就好。”

这句话应该是我说才对吧？！陈哲远有些不爽。砰的一声用力关上门。

骆明劼看着对面厚重的大门乍了乍舌，这才慢吞吞的开门把自己的箱子搬进去。

他大学一毕业就来到了这个公司，对陈哲远这个太子爷也是有所耳闻。毕竟他来了以后就霸占了茶水间八卦的中心，总是能时不时的听到一两句，想不了解也很难。不过在女同事嘴里这个太子爷英俊潇洒风度翩翩还很嘴甜会哄人，跟眼前这个脾气好像不大好的小朋友似乎对不上号。

不过说到底人家还是救了自己，发发脾气也是应该的。想到这里骆明劼叹了口气。在公司里他一直很努力的隐藏自己Omega的身份，可是从成年以后发情期的症状越来越严重了，尤其是最近几次几乎很难靠药物和道具控制。去医院医生也只会建议他找个长期的伴侣成结，这对他来说几乎是不可能的。

让他被别人掌控自己的人生，他宁愿去死。所以那天陈哲远没有标记他，哪怕只是临时标记，他也是心存感激的。虽然大脑昏昏沉沉的已经不记得那时候发生了什么，只记得很舒服，比从前任何一次用道具都要舒服，对方的身体像熔浆一样滚烫，每一次触碰都能把自己融化。

“要是以后每次发情期都有Alpha来帮我的话就不会那么痛苦了吧。”

骆明劼被这个在脑海中一闪而过的念头吓了一跳，拼命摇了摇头，想要把这个疯狂的念头甩出去。


End file.
